From One Friend to Another
by SexySade
Summary: Laxus gives Jellal some friendly advice. Jerza and Miraxus. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I just adore it.


**From One Friend to Another.**

Jellal simultaneously coughed and laughed repeatedly after chugging an entire pint of beer in one shot.

Laxus laughed uproariously at the other man's predicament after easily throwing back his own glass.

They were currently seated in one of Magnolia's many bars celebrating Jellal's pardon by the Magic Council. All the members of Crime Sorcière had been pardoned from their past convictions due to their efforts in assisting to defeat Zeref during the tumultuous war. Although the independent guild had enjoyed their own humble celebration as well as the huge, rowdy party hosted by Fairy Tail (who didn't miss an opportunity to celebrate anything), that apparently wasn't enough for Laxus.

Jellal had liked Laxus immediately upon their first meeting during the Grand Magic Games and they had become fast friends. Trust Laxus to accuse him of being a complete downer for not participating in the celebrations to the fullest. He was right though, Jellal mostly did sit back and simply enjoy watching his guild mates have a good time. It wasn't often they had the opportunity and they deserved it. He was also very much aware of Erza's presence and though they did talk during the course of the night, he kept his guard up the entire time, something he knew she sensed. He refused to go beyond a couple of drinks for fear that he might say or do anything to reveal just how much he desired the scarlet haired beauty.

Hence Laxus dragging him out to the nearest bar. He really didn't relish the idea at first but with no one else around he supposed there wasn't any real harm in letting loose a bit. A bit had quickly turned into a lot…a lot of alcohol.

"That's more like it!" Laxus grinned wickedly, "Aren't you glad I forced you to come here?"

"I am actually." Jellal grinned in return, "let me thank you now before I lose my ability to form coherent sentences."

They laughed and discussed inconsequential things for a while before Laxus suddenly asked,

"So what will you do now?"

Jellal shrugged, anticipating that the question was coming sooner or later. He had officially disbanded Crime Sorcière as their purpose had been fulfilled. His former guild mates had all voiced their interest joining other various guilds.

"I don't know." Jellal admitted honestly.

"You haven't thought about joining Fairy Tail? You'd fit right in." Laxus said seriously.

Of course he had thought about it. The generosity and acceptance Fairy Tail had shown him was reason enough for him to gravitate towards the guild. That and another very obvious reason…

"I know Erza would love that." Laxus continued, leaning back in his chair comfortably as he regarded Jellal.

"I'm not so sure about that." Jellal replied.

"Come on man. How long are you going to punish yourself? You've more than made up for everything that went down in the past and you obviously want to be with Scarlet. Am I right or am I am right? You're punishing her too you know, by dragging your feet."

Jellal looked at the other man with a slightly alarmed expression, he'd never quite thought of it that way. Although he never did like the idea, he always truly believed that Erza would be better off with someone else, someone who didn't have blood on their hands and more emotional baggage than anyone should ever have to deal with in a lifetime. She obviously wanted to get married and have family of her own. She deserved it too. He wanted that as well, he wanted _her_ , but the overwhelming guilt of the numerous times he'd hurt her was too much to bear sometimes. Still though, he would do _anything_ for Erza, and if he was the one she desired…

"I'll think about it." Jellal replied, so softly that Laxus almost missed it.

Laxus snorted, "She's got you wrapped around her finger already, we'll be guild mates by this time next week."

Jellal raised an eyebrow at Laxus's overly cocky attitude and decided to dish out his own reality check.

"So I take it you've made things official with Mirajane?" Jellal enquired.

Laxus choked on his drink, his face turning bright red, whether from the choking or the embarrassment Jellal couldn't tell. Jellal stood and rounded the table to wack Laxus good-naturedly on the back.

Laxus glared at Jellal as he resumed his seat, "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

Jellal highly doubted that. He might have been relatively new to the inner workings of the Fairy Tail guild but he wasn't blind.

"I'm not trying to pry into your affairs, even though you have no problem commenting on mine, but I will say, you shouldn't let your guilt hold you back either."

Laxus frowned, looking down into his glass. Although he had been forgiven by his guild for his past actions he still had a hard time facing Mira sometimes. He had truly acted like the largest of dicks towards her, towards everyone for that matter, but it was different with her, it had _always_ been different with her. He had always admired her physical strength, carefully hidden behind that beautiful visage but it was her continuous acceptance of him that truly blew his mind. After all he'd done…to think that she still had a place for him in her heart…

Maybe he wasn't so different from the man currently sitting opposite him. Quite the same in many respects actually. Perhaps that was why they got along so well.

"They deserve better than us." Laxus finally sighed after a while.

"I know." Jellal agreed.

"But they _want_ us." Laxus continued in a tone tinged with amazement.

"They do." Jellal replied with a bemused shake of his head.

At that moment both men realised they had to man up (for lack of better phrasing) and finally begin to treat the women they cared about in the way they deserved, in ways that were long overdue.

"Another round?" Laxus asked Jellal.

"Please." Jellal promptly answered.

Because the only thing better than advice from a friend was getting wasted with one.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just love these two, I can totally see a bromance happening lol.**


End file.
